


Don't Touch That!

by dreamiflame



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Sex Magic, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: Another day, another map. Rick really needs to learn to be patient.





	Don't Touch That!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainellie/gifts).

> Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoy your candy!
> 
> Thank you to my beta for helping make this better.

They’d only been married a few weeks when Jonathan showed up one morning with another treasure map and a truly unlikely tale to go along with it.

“Piles of gold!” he said, excited in a way very little but treasure ever got him. “At least as much as the ones we left behind in Hamunaptra!”

Rick looked over the map with a critical eye. “This is fake, Jonathan. You got swindled.”

Jonathan looked affronted. “No I didn’t!” he said. “I stole that fair and square.”

He seemed to realize what he’d said just as Evy leveled a finger at him, and sighed heavily.

The story changed a bit after that, and after Evy’s research turned up mentions of a tomb but no references to large piles of gold, Jonathan elected to stay behind. So it was just her and Rick, off on another adventure.

It wasn’t all that hard to find the tomb, and the proper chamber, and start translating the hieroglyphics on the walls. Evy stood back a few steps, mouthing the sounds as she read them, and Rick paced, crowbar in hand.

He lost patience just about the time Evy found the first warning.

“Come on already,” he grumbled, and swung his crowbar at a particularly dense set of carvings. Neither he nor Evy had noticed the figure walking in the doorway, not yet.

“No!” Evy yelled in unison with Ardeth, who had arrived moments too late. “Don’t touch those!”

Too late. Rick tried to pull the blow- he had good reflexes, but not quite good enough. The tip of the crowbar brushed the carving of Hathor, and Evy felt the spell grab all three of them up in its hold.

Then she was trying to unwind Ardeth’s robes from his shoulders, kiss him until they both went all dizzy, and scold Rick at the same time.

“_Really_, Rick,” she said, in between Ardeth dragging her shirt over her head and fastening his mouth to her breast, “I warned you not to- oh, that’s lovely, yes, do that again- not to touch anything until I knew what it was we were touching!”

Ardeth tore her skirt taking it off, but she’d done the same to his belt, so she figured they were even. He dropped to his knees in front of her and put her left leg over his shoulder, steadying her with both hands on her derriere and sliding his tongue as deeply into her as it would reach.

Rick finally managed to get the last of his clothes off and stumbled over to lean down and kiss Evy thoroughly. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, between kisses, and hissed. Evy glanced down to see Ardeth had switched to trying to swallow all of Rick’s cock, but as his fingers were still busy where she needed them, she didn’t mind. “I just got bored.”

“Archeology is boring!” Evy shouted as Ardeth brought her to her first climax, and she dug her fingers into Rick’s shoulders to stay on her feet. “That’s the point! You have to be more patient.”

“Indeed, my friend,” Ardeth said, moving back from sucking on Rick. “You play with dangerous forces here. You must take care.”

Rick pulled Ardeth back to his feet and kissed him hard, the soft wet noises their mouths made doing nothing to help ease Evy’s raging blood. 

“What are you even doing here?” Rick asked, once he and Ardeth broke apart. He reached for Evy, catching her by the waist and pulling her in between them, then hoisting her up so he could slide his cock into her waiting folds.

Evy moaned louder than she ever had in her life and climaxed again, just from that.

Ardeth leaned against her back, the wet tip of his cock rubbing against her lower spine, and bit lightly at her neck as he filled his hands with her breasts, squeezing just this side of too rough. 

“I heard from my kinsmen that you were back in Egypt, with another map.” Evy convinced herself to let go of Rick’s neck with one hand and managed to reach behind her to give Ardeth’s sadly neglected cock a few quick jerks hello. Ardeth hissed in her ear and bit her neck again. Rick grunted as he came inside of her, his cock not softening in the slightest.

“So you came looking for uh-uh-us?” she asked. Rick was still moving in her, and she was so very close…

“Of course,” Ardeth said, and breathed heavily against her neck as he spilled against the skin of her back. “I know how much trouble you two can be.”

“Hey,” Rick said, and lowered Evy carefully to the floor before pulling Ardeth’s head up by his hair. “At least we’re good about fixing our mistakes.”

He kissed Ardeth crushingly hard again, and Evy slipped from in the middle so she could take each of their cocks in hand and stroke them both. Ardeth broke away from Rick’s mouth to kiss her instead, using more teeth than Evy was used to, but she found she liked it.

“If we’re all done talking,” Evy said, mostly because she was starting to have trouble keeping track of the conversation, “I think we should find somewhere to lie down.”

“Tired?” Rick asked, but he was settling onto the pile of discarded clothing and reaching up for her as he did.

Ardeth laughed, reaching down into his robes and coming up with a small stoppered bottle. “No more than either of us, O’Connell,” he said, and went to his knees again behind Evy. She settled comfortably into Rick’s lap and onto his cock, but Ardeth’s slick fingers teasing at her anus stilled her movements.

It didn’t hurt- Evy was pretty sure nothing _could_ hurt right now, not as more than a passing irritation- but it was a new sensation. She held her breath as Ardeth slid a finger into her- she blushed, not even sure what to call it in her own head.

“Evelyn?” he said, softly, and Evy knew if she asked him to, he would stop. But right now she really didn’t want him to.

“It’s fine,” she said, and Ardeth stretched her out ever so carefully before sliding his cock into her, ever so slowly.

Rick was holding himself still through sheer force of will, but he looked half wild below her, and she could feel the little jumps his cock made inside of her. 

“Next time, you can fuck me,” Rick said to Ardeth, which made all three of them shiver deliciously. “I’ve done that before.”

“So impatient, O’Connell,” Ardeth said, a hint of laughter in his tone. “Isn’t that how you got us into this mess?”

Evy focused on breathing as her men moved. She felt full and stretched and almost insanely powerful. “Stop arguing,” she ordered, and rocked in between them. The orgasm took its time building, until she was nearly ready to cry, but then, all three of them came at once, cries and groans echoing off the ancient stone walls.

Afterward Evy felt sleepy and sticky and so very satisfied. They wrapped what they could salvage of their clothing around them and made their careful way out of the temple. Rick in particular was careful to touch nothing but the floors.

To her surprise, Ardeth stayed while Rick built a fire, and helped Evy put up their small tent. “I trust I can convince you to leave this one alone?” he asked.

“You do make a compelling argument,” Evy said, and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.


End file.
